


And you are?

by Alexasnow



Series: Ardyn one shots [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Tension, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: Bidding your partner farewell was hard enough, now you find an intruder in your home.





	And you are?

Your partner just had to be one of the chosen to join the kingsglaive. You knew it was an honor but you also knew it was dangerous and you hate waving them off. When all you want to do is grab them and beg them no to go. You sigh heavily and turn back to your now empty home but as you step inside you freeze in place. There is a strange man standing before you. His sly smile and darkened eyes force you to swallow thickly. You try to steady your nerve and your breathing in the hopes your body will cooperate if you calm yourself, all the while you keep a keen eye on the intruder. His hat is pulled low but still affords him the ability to hold an unwavering stare, this glare of his is leaving you feeling unnerved. His long lavish long blue coat speaks of a man of means. His bright violet hair seems to create a haunting visage. You would ask him what he wants but your words are failing you as are your muscles. He doesn’t move toward you, he turns away and walks further into your home as he declares, “I thought they would never leave.”

He saunters into your front room and once your body finally cooperates you cautiously walk forward, still keeping a wary distance between yourself and this intruder. “Who are you?” You press irked by the manner in which he was making himself at home, so casually draped over your couch as if he belongs there.

“Oh yes, how rude of me,” he drags himself up and you realize just how tall and intimidating he is up close. But again he makes no attempt to hurt or threaten you, rather he removes his hat as if a well-meaning gentleman and introduces himself, “Ardyn Izunia. Charmed, my dear.”

He holds out his hand, you look at it with confusion and suspicion before you stammer, “If you want money, I don’t have much but…”

“Oh dear, now I am offended. You think me a common thief. I would be what you could refer to as an admirer of sorts. Something of you has captured my interest, my dear.”

Was that supposed to be flattering? 

Before you can think clearly he draws closer, you back away until your back flattens to the wall. Cornering you he presses his body to yours, he makes no effort to restain you but you find yourself overwhelmed rendering you unable to move once more. His lips gently meet your cheek, then trace gently over toward your ear. His warm breath teases the skin of your inner ear. You shiver, the fear still the overriding sensation but there is an edge of something else slowly working its way into your conscious mind as his body urges against yours. He whispers, “You will eventually give in to me. I can already tell you’re desperate to relent,” his lips take to the nape of your neck. A long lingering kiss forces an unintended soft groan to escape your lips and your body stiffens pressing you closer to him, “and when you stop resisting, the real fun can begin,”

And with that promise, he fades away as if a daydream. “What the hell?” you mutter aloud.

You must have been dreaming, but the feel of his lips upon your skin had been all too real. And the thrill that his words had left you with gave you with an uneasy feeling. You felt no small measure of guilt for the strange hope that lingered. You wanted him to come back, and you chided yourself for the need, the urge to feel those lips upon your skin once more.


End file.
